Twilight Heroes
by WolfGirl15
Summary: Bella is Different, Just like the many Other Who walk this earth, They Are Special some of them Figured it out, Other have left to find out. Cross Between Heroes and Twilight, Regular Pairing, Cullens Are Vampires
1. Who I Am

**Wolfgirl15- Okay readers, here is another fanfiction from yours truly, only with a twist, I have decided to cross Heroes with Twilight. Just to let you know I **_**DON'T**_** own anything that has to due with Twilight, and it Characters, Same goes for Heroes and its Characters.**

* * *

My name is Bella Swan, daughter to Charlie and Renée Swan, step daughter to Phil Dwyer and I am trying to live a normal life. But life isn't normal when you have a paper company tracking you where ever you go.

I have been different ever since I was born, I was just like many of the others out there, maybe they have noticed, maybe not, but I knew I was different when I was able to heal whenever I was hurt. I have only met one other person like me, her name was Claire Bennet. I was only able to talk to her for a second before I had to get on the plane and head to Forks, a place where my father now lived.

You see, when my parents were young, they decided to marry after high school, and then a year later I was born. 6 months after, my mother ran away with me to Phoenix, Arizona. It was 7 years after that, that I discovered what I could do, and then 5 years after that I was taken and then found a day later only to learn that I am now being tracked where ever I go just like the many others like me.

"Miss, we are about to land, could you please buckle up?" I snapped out of my daydream/memory to look at the all-too-happy flight attendant.

"Oh sure," I grabbed the buckles and placed them together, it wasn't long before I felt the feeling of descent and then rolling to a stop after we hit the ground.

_Attention all passengers, we would like to thank you for flying American Express, you may proceed off the plane when the seat belt light is off._

I waited until the light was off and grabbed my bags off the plane through the terminal hoping I would be able to find my father before I managed to succumb to any injuries…then again they would heal right away.

"Bells!" I winced at the name but followed the voice of my father to where he was standing.

"Hey dad, how are you?" He asked me as I gave him one of my bags to hold.

"Good, the same as usual, how about you?" He said smiling as we made our way to his car, which happened to be a police car.

Charlie's usual, was work, supper, and a game. And sometimes of weekend he would go down to La Push, a tiny reserve, and go fishing with his long time friend Billy Black.

"Good." I said slowly. Yes, being a teenager who could stand being hit by a train and manage to walk out alive with the remains of blood, my blood, all over my clothes and not a single scratch on me. Yes I was all good.

"How is your mother?" he asked once we were half way home.

"She is doing fine," I said automatically, I didn't really want to talk about my mother with my father. I knew in my heart that my father still loves my mother dearly, but she decided that it was best if they separated, mostly it was her idea, my father loved my mother so much that he agreed and let her do what ever she wanted. Personally I think that he should have fought a bit.

"Bella, I got you… Well I got you a car." He said after a couple of moments of silence. My eyes widen suddenly at the spoken words.

"Really, because you know I was going to save up my own money and buy a new one." I said half truthfully, the other half was that I was saving money so I could travel around the world to meet with this guy name Mohinder Suresh, formally known as Doctor Suresh, as he followed in his father foot step in Genetic Research, why I am like this, and how do I be normal, not that I hated it, I considered it a plus for me, seeing as I can't walk across a flat surface with out falling, or causing some sort of mishap. I had only managed to contact him a couple times, but then lost track of him when he moved somewhere else.

When we got to the house, I saw what my father had bought me, I was a big red truck, it wasn't to shiny, more like rusty, but I could tell that it was reliable. It was also a vehicle that wouldn't get me too noticed in Forks.

While driving back with Charlie I had noticed that most of the cars in forks, were old and rusted like the one right in front of me.

"Bella?" I heard my father ask; I turned around and saw him. He was standing by the front door, which was open, with my bags on either side of him. I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Dad, Thank you." I said hugging him, when I pulled away I could see the faint blush that he had on his face.

I picked up one of my suite cases and head to the room that was mine, and has always been mine even though I moved away to live with Renée, only it now had a queen sized bed and a computer desk with a computer on it.

I started off by placing all my clothes in the dresser that was in my room, and some of my clothes on hangers. I then started getting all my books and miscellaneous stuff out and placing them where I needed them to be, and last but not least I took out one thing I hated the most, and two of my prize positions. I took out my alarm clock, the one I hated, set the time and placed it on the night stand that was beside my bed, and then placed my diary of misfortune "Accident," which had every single attempt at hurting my self in it, and the books I read so many times, and maybe other like me as well, _Activating Evolution,_ By Chandra Suresh.

"Bella, supper is ready." I heard Charlie say from downstairs, I placed both books, under my mattress so no one would find it, or at least I hope no one would find it and walked downstairs.

Supper with Charlie was uneventful only that he told me that I would be going to school tomorrow. I nodded and grabbed my plate and placing it in the sink to do the dishes. When Charlie placed his plate in the bubble, soapy water, I smiled at him, and told him to go watch the game while I cleaned the kitchen. He started to argue with me for a little while, but I managed to get him away from the kitchen area and into the living room.

While doing the dishes I noticed that there was a sharp butcher's knife in the sink. I turned around to see that Charlie was pre-occupied with his game to even notice that I had started to slice my arm from the grove of my elbow to my wrist. I watched as a trail of blood surrounded my arm, just looking at it made me dizzy, but watching as my skin healed it self really quickly just sent excitement through my veins. I washed the blood under the faucet to clean the blood before I started finishing the dishes.

"Bella, are you almost done in there?" Charlie asked once I was in there for more then half an hour.

"Yeah dad, just finishing up, I should be done soon." I said as I cleaned the blood on the floor at that dropped from my act earlier.

"Alright," he said, and then I heard the remains of the game as I headed up the stairs. I changed into some clothes for the night and took out my diary.

_Oct, 5_

_Attempt # 75_

_While doing the dishes I decided to try, Attempt numbers 7, 23, 54, 56, 68, and 70 again to see if I got the same results. Charlie was in the living room while I decided to attempt to fail at a suicidal attempt, but for me it just wouldn't work. Should I consider this a good thing or a bad thing? I really hope I could contact Dr. Suresh, he might be able to help me or maybe Claire Bennet, she had the same ability as me… but then again her father was the one who abducted me and placed the tracker on me. Anyways, I set my alarm clock to wake me up in the morning, Surprise, Surprise, yours truly has school tomorrow._

_Yours and Only Yours_

_Bella Swan._

I tucked my diary under my bed with the other books before turning off my light, crawling under the blankets and falling asleep hoping that tomorrow would bring good sunny days, I snorted at the idea, then fell asleep.

* * *

**Alrighty, If you haven't Read this story yet, Or decided to re-read it, this chapter is Edited to the best of my ability, If you see and mistakes just point them out for me and I will once again correct them. Sorry, I haven't Update this story. Maybe I will have one by today, tomorrow or sometime this week. **


	2. School great

**Wolfgirl15- Alright People, Here is another chapter for you enjoyment, Just like last time, I Own NOTHING that deals with Twilight, Or Heroes.**

* * *

"God, who invented this stupid thing," I asked as the alarm in right beside me shrilled with noise. I placed my hand on sleep button and tried to get some sleep, I had almost managed to get beck to sleep when it went off again.

"Bella, time to get up," Charlie said from the other side of my door. I sighed, only because I knew he was correct.

"Ok," I said back as I flew the blankets off of me bed and self. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my bathroom toiletries and headed to the small bathroom that I shared with my father. I closed the door and made sure it was locked before I started my morning routine.

"I showered first; I discarded all of my clothes and step into the warm shower. I washed my hair and body before I decided to experiment a little. Once I got used to the temperature of the water, I slowly turned up the hot water. I hiss a little as the water started getting to hot for my skins enjoyment. When it hot water handle was all the way turned up, my skin was scalding and turning red.

"Bells, are you don't in there?" Charlie asked from the door, scaring me.

"Yeah dad, I am just getting out." I said and to prove my point I turned the water off.

"Alright, I am leaving know, if you have any problems you know where to call Me." he said, and then I heard foot steps, a door closing, and a vehicle driving away.

I brushed my hair while drying it, before walking back to my room to change into some clothes. I decided on a dark green tee-shirt covered by a sweater, with some faded jeans, I applied only a little make-up, and headed for my bed again. I looked at the time and saw that I have another half an hour left before school. I grabbed the books that were under my bed.

I wrote about my Burning sensation, and how after my skin was back to it normal colour, and what I thought how my day was going to be before placing it back under my bed and placing the book from Chandra Suresh in my bag along with my other books before heading out the door. I grabbed and apple on the way out, I was surprised when I saw all the food in the fridge. I always thought that Charlie would only be eating fish, unless he bought this food yesterday. I sat in my new truck and started it up, I was surprised that it made such little noise, still enough to tell it was my vehicle but quiet enough for me, I could get used to it.

I drove to the school, that I would be attending for the next two years, when I pulled into the schools drive way, I followed the line of cars that headed towards the student parking lot. Once I found a spot, I grabbed my bag and turned off my truck and headed for the building at said: _Office._

When I opened the door I was invited in by the warmth hat protruded from the room, I walked up to the desk and the mousey woman behind it.

"Good morning, Can I help you?" she asked in a happy-go-lucky voice, I fought the urge to laugh.

"Yeah, I am here to pick up my schedule." I said, her eye widen for a moment before a grin grew on her face.

"Ah, Right, Isabella Swan, I heard you would be coming." She said all too happy,

"It's Bella." I said. I hated the name Isabella; I hated it even more when I was little and the only one in my class who couldn't spell my name properly.

"Excuse me?" she asked confused as I fixed her unknown mistake.

"It's Bella, I don't use Isabella, I use Bella, it is simpler." I explained.

"Oh, I am sorry, Bella." She said, "Here is your schedule, and this," She said handing me a piece of paper that had lines on it, and some writing, "Get this signed by all of your teachers and brought back here at the end of the day." I nodded and headed out the door studying my course schedule.

I made it to my homeroom class, or building, before the bell rang. I gave the teacher the paper that I was to get signed and sat down the desk that she had assigned to me. I listen to her drone on and on about equations. When the bell rang I made my way out of door and tried to fine my next class.

"Are you new?" I heard a shy voice ask. I turned around and saw a girl with light brown hair and eyes.

"Yes," I said, smiling at the girl she looked shy, "My name is Bella Swan."

"Angela Webber," she said holding out her hand. "Do you need help with that?" she asked pointing to my schedule. I nodded and handed her the paper.

"Well you are in most of my classes except the last two." She said, "I could show you around if you want." I smiled kindly at her.

"That would be nice," and for the rest of morning, I went to class with Angela.

At lunch I sat with her group, Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Eric, and Tyler.

"You must be Isabella; the whole school has been waiting for your arrival." The Girl name Jessica said.

"I can see that," I said looking around as all eyes where on me, "And it is Bella, Isabella is too long of a name for me." I explained.

"Hey Bella, What is your next class?" the blue eyed, blonde haired kid asked.

"Oh, it's Biology." I said, and saw his eyes light up, "You have that class to I presume," I asked. Mike nodded, all too happily.

After while I got bored at answering all the question about me that my eyes started to wander, when they landed on a table that harboured five students, they where all pale, they all had topaz eyes, and they where all staring in different direction.

"Hey Angela," I asked, Jessica looked annoyed that I cut her off from her story, "Who are they?" I asked, pointing to the five kids at the back.

"Those are the Cullens." She said, and then Jessica joined in cutting Angela off.

"But you shouldn't worry about them; they associate with people other then there own family." She sheered.

"Well maybe they have a reason for being left alone," I said, I really hated people who judge people only because they look of act different. Jessica looked like she was going to say something but the bell beat her to it. I picked up my tray of food before dumping it in the garbage and heading off to my Biology Class.

* * *

**Well, well, well, I wonder what will happen next, I sure you all know that the cullen where able to hear what Bella said to Jessica, do you think that they think Bella knows they are Vampire, Or Will they Ignore Bella, What will hapen Next in Biology, Will Bella make anymore Attempt, Hmmm.... Well that is for me to know, And for you to find out.**

**P.S: If i have any Grammar/Spelling mistakes, I am Very Sorry, just Ponit them out for me and I will fix them, And if you are wondering, No I do not have a beta... Anyways Enjoy. O.o**


	3. Boring, I'll Say

**Wolfgirl15- Alright here is another chapter.... Like Always i don't own Anything to Do With Twilight, Nor Heroes, i just Read or Watch.**

* * *

I walked into my biology classroom almost feeling confident, there where some student there, as well as the teacher. I walked up to his desk and handed him the sheet of paper, he signed it and sent me to the back of the classroom where he said that there was an empty desk beside Mr. Cullen. I walked over to the desk and sat down waiting, wondering which of the Cullens I would be sitting next too, the short pixie like Cullen, or the bronze haired Cullen. Apparently it was the bronze haired Cullen. He walked over to where I was sitting and sat down, not even acknowledging me. at the beginning, I just took out my Activating Evolution and re-red the chapter on Skin cell regeneration, the Cullen paid to attention to me or what I was doing.

Halfway through class, we were all handed some chemicals and a Bunsen burner. I put my book away as the teacher was giving us Rules and safety instruction. I turned to look at the Cullen but he was looking away, I sighed and grabbed the flint. Without paying attention, I started the flame, I felt it as it licked my hand and fingers, but the pain went away instantly.

"Are you ok?" I heard an alarmed but musical voice; I turned and saw the Cullen staring at me.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked, I could feel my heart racing and I told him. I hope he didn't see that.

"Nothing I just thought I smelt burning flesh," he said.

I held out my hands towards him, showing him both the tops of my hands and palms. "See no burn marks." I said and followed with the rest of the lab procedure.

When the bell rang, He was out of the classroom faster then anyone I ever saw, I sighed and walked out the door headed to my last classes. When it was my final class, I inwardly groaned as I headed towards the gym. The coach gave me a gym uniform and told me to play center, during basketball.

It was going good, I stayed out of the way as much as possible managing to get the ball and give it away before something happened, but being me something always happened. When I was giving the ball I ended up tripping and earning my self a kick on the leg and bad floor burn.

"I am so sorry Bella," I heard a small musical voice say; it was just like the guy Cullen in my biology class. I looked up and saw a small pixie, the female Cullen in my grade.

"It alright, you barley got me," I lied, as the bruising and floor burn healed.

"Really I thought I kicked you," she said, I shook my head showing her my legs, she nodded and then the bell rang.

Once I was change I headed towards the girls change room and changed, I grabbed the slip of paper and looked at the signatures of the teachers before heading back to office to drop it off.

"Mrs. Cope," I heard the Cullen's voice, "I was wondering if I could change my biology class to senior science?"

for some strange reason this made me both happy and sad, Happy because he would be able to find out about what I could do, and sad because, well I did nothing wrong unless it wasn't my fault.

I knocked on the door interrupting Mrs. Cope telling him that there was no way she could do that.

"When I walked in Edward gave me a glare said something to the teacher and walked out. Yep it was me. I sighed and handed her the paper.

"How was your first day?" she asked,

"It was good, bye." I said and then head towards my truck. I started it up and headed towards my house.

When I got there Charlie wasn't home yet so I decided to start supper, I made a simple pizza and started working on my homework until Charlie came home.

"How was your day Bella?" he asked as he hung up his gear.

"It was uneventful, same old same old." I said as I handed him a piece of pizza.

"Dad I am going up to my room to finish my homework." I said, and then I head up to my room with two slices of pizza. I sat on my bed and took out my diary.

_Oct. 9, _

_Today I had a total of two injuries that healed themselves, unless you count a paper cut. Any ways the first injury was the fact that I burnt my self in science, though no one seen this… at least I hoped no one saw, I am a little worried about that Cullen guy, and then in gym, with the kick to the back of the leg and floor burn, luckily they both healed. What I am wondering, where is Suresh? Also the big Question, is this Genetic of did it happen to random people._

I closed the book and worked on my homework before heading off to sleep, well then again it wasn't a pleasant night, I kept having dreams about how I was taken to a facility, formally known as the paper plant, thanks to Claire for telling me after I was abducted by her father. And then there was the one person that everyone with abilities was scared of, Sylar Grey.

However, like Claire told me before I came to Forks, that he won't know about me, he only wants Claire. At least I hope she was right, did I really want to have my skull cut open?

I woke up with a piece of paper stuck to my face; I looked around and saw that I had fallen asleep on my homework.

I looked out side and noticed that the sun didn't even rise yet; I yawned and stretched before getting ready for the day. I had a shower, but I didn't do any sort of damage to my self. Once Charlie got out of bed there was breakfast ready for him.

He said his good bye before he left, a few moments later I left for school and it went from there. The only difference was that I didn't have a lab partner and that the Cullen guy wasn't sitting next to me.

Through the past week, I only times I created damage to my self was when I jumped off a cliff in La Push and walked away with only blood marks on my clothes, cut myself with a knife, cut off my own thumb and watched it grow back, and had a fun time with a bear. I was really happy when no one saw what happen, although I don't think I will be having fun with a bear anytime soon.

It was Monday again, and I did what I usually did on a school day, I got ready and headed off to school. Once I was there, I noticed that, instead of four, which five Cullens walked out of the silver Volvo. I saw as all the Cullens watching me as I made my way towards the building.

* * *

** Alright Read, I hope you like This Chapter is not, Well then Oh well because personally, i didn;t like this Chapter, that much, Oh Well, it got me ready for the Next Chapter.... which might be posted tomorrow afternoon depending on my mood, and if i wake up... Anyways Enjoy.**


	4. Cullen Guy Equals Edward

**Wolfgirl15- Hello, Hello, Hello, I'm am Back... I am Sorry i didn't Update Earlier... but i Unexpectedly went on a Trip to the States... or well Petoskey/Charleviox, Michigan. It qwas interesting to say.... cold but interesting... also yesterday... i didn't get back till around 8, ;P i go to a Bible Study... Yes i do believe in god. Anyways.... Here you go, Another Chapter... Just like Before, I Don't Own Twilight, Nor Heroes. **

**P.S: if you are wondering.. in this chapter Bella Seems a little OOC... i thought soo.... if not well, enjoy.**

* * *

The rest of the morning went by without any problems from the Cullens, Mike was talking to me more often, Jessica always glared at me, and Angela was nice. IT wasn't until Lunch time till I learned the names and descriptions, from Jessica, about them. The short pixie-like one was named Alice, The tall bulky one was Emmett, the blonde girl was Rosalie, and her twin Jasper, and then there was Cullen guy, his name was Edward.

"Bella, are you even listening?" I heard Jessica complain, she really hated it when I wasn't paying attention to her, and focusing on something else. "Bella, are you staring at the Cullen again?" she asked with a little annoyance in her voice.

"Maybe, who knows I could be admiring there table they sitting at, or maybe I am criticizing each and every one in my mind, oh I know maybe I and engrossed in there eating habit." I said, getting bored and trying to amuse my self, "Oh look, the eat just like you, nothing." I looked at Jessica to see her tray still filled with food, her face was red, and the others at the table were laughing. "Anyways I got to go, I will see you in class." I got up and dumped the left over contents on my tray and headed out the door, but not before looking at the Cullens.

One I was outside, of the café, I decided to take a short walk through the forest that surrounded the school, or just the back of the school. I only walked in a few feet, I could still see the school, yet it was quite enough for me, well as quite as a drowned forest goes. I looked around and noticed that there were a bunch of cigarette butts, and garbage on the ground. I turned back and headed for the school just at the three-minute warning bell went off, to remind students that they have three minutes to get to class.

I walked into class, my hair drenched from the rain, but that didn't matter, I never got sick. I sat next to me seat, I wasn't surprised when I saw, Cul-Edward sitting at the table. I walked over placed my stuff on the table and looked at head ignoring that fact that he was staring at me.

"I'm sorry if I was being rude last week, I was having, a rough week." I heard the voice of Edward say; I turned my head to look at him… ok more like glare.

"Well you didn't have to be an ass about it," I said and turned back to the teacher.

"Ok, Class, we will be doing another Lab today, this time it will be what we have been learning at, the Different Phases of a Plant. You each of a Box of slides that Have one of the Four phases, on you sheet of paper, draw what you see, and identify if it is Prophase, Prometaphase, Metaphase, Anaphase or Telophase. This lab is due at the end of class, so get to work." He said. The classroom was filed with people, "Oh and an important note, you are not to use your text books, I find you have been using your text, you will be given an automatic Zero." There was the sound of closing books, and a lot of groans from the other kids in the class.

"Shall we get started then?" Edward asked beside me, I shrugged and grabbed a slide from the kit and brought it under the microscope.

"Prometaphase," I said, I let him take a look as I drew the picture and labelled it. He chose the next one and went back and fourth like that until we each had our lab papers finished and labelled.

"Done already?" the teacher asked coming up to our table, seeing as we have been sitting her for a couple of minutes.

"Yes, it wasn't that hard." I said honestly. "I knew this from my old school." I cringed at the memory, thinking that was where I was abducted. Luckily no one saw me, I gave the teacher my paper and sat back down, my hand on the side of my face as I looked out the window.

"How are you liking Forks?" Edward asked from behind me, I turned around and saw that he was watching me, with a crooked grin on his face.

"It is ok, still too wet for my liking, but it will have to do." I said,

"You don't like rain?" he asked.

"It, it not that I don't like it, it perfect here, it just that there is a limit on how much rain should fall in a day, not rain continually like today. I shook my hair and felt as the water in my hair was sprayed around me. I stopped shaking my head to look at Edward. My breath got caught in my throat as I stared into his blackened, hungry looking eyes.

Looking in his eyes I was too frighten, all I did was just turned my head and stopped paying attention to him, thinking that class is more interesting then the guy sitting next to me. I then switched my occupation to the clock; I watched and watched until the bell rang. Before I even had time to close my books, Edward was out of his seat and out the door.

I just stared as the class started filing out. _Was he different like me?_ I droned over that thought for the rest of the, no one could move that quickly, ok maybe there were some like me who could move that fast but I haven't met anyone.

"Bella, Bella!?" I heard someone shout at me, I turned and looked at Jessica who was trying to get my attention… again.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you are going to the dance this Friday?" she asked, I winced slightly.

"Sorry, Jessica, but Dancing and me don't work," I said, and then walked away; I didn't want to talk to anyone while I thought about Edward.

I made my way to my car at the end of the day, but not before taking one last glace at the Cullens who where all getting in the Silver Volvo and Then drove out of the school's parking lot.


	5. AN

**Wolfgirl15- Dear Readers, I hate to say this... but my computer is gone and is getting fix... i will be getting it back within a week or two... so you know what that means... :( i won't be able to upload any staries till then, Once again, Sorry for the long wait.**


	6. Papercut

**Wolfgirl15- OH... look at this, I updated... surprise, surprise... I am using my parent computer... anyways Like Always, I don't own Anything to do with Twilight, Nor Heroes, i Only watch the show and read the book... 0.0 i just saw i the book store that there is indead a book from Heroes... it involves Hiro Nakamura, i didn;t get to read the rest becasue I had to go.**

* * *

That night, while I was cooking, I decided to try and experiment again, I placed my hand on the stove and watched as it melted the skin, the heat was intense, but I ignored it and kept my hand there, once I was finished I took my hand off and watched as the circular pattern healed.

"Bells, did you burn something?" I heard Charlie ask, I looked at the skin on my hand, unmarked and unscarred.

"Um yeah, it not that burnt though," I yelled back and got back to cooking. When I was finished eating, and a small conversation with Charlie, I headed back up to my room and took out my diary.

_Oct. 14_

_Dear Diary, Today I decided to burn myself on the stove, exciting isn't it… just like Experiments #4, 19, 32 and 36. Well nothing new happened today, well other then learning the name of the Cullen guy. Was Edward Different like me, Surly no one was able to move that quickly?_

I closed my book and grabbed "Activating Evolution," and turned to the index hoping to find anything about inhumanly speeds. I slammed the book shut when I saw that there was nothing about inhumanly speeds. I sighed before crawling into bed and falling asleep.

I woke to the sound of a rain hitting my window; I turned to look at the clock and noticed that I had beaten the alarm clock by a couple of minutes. I yawned before walking over to my dresser to get ready for the day.

Charlie was already gone, by the time I made it downstairs, I grabbed an apple and headed out to my truck. I made it to the school without any experiments, or trouble. When I stopped the truck, I got out and hoped I didn't trip, not that it would do any damage, but luck wasn't on my side as I went down, I landed on the ground skinning my palms. I got up from the ground looking at my bloodied palms and watching as they healed themselves.

"Are you ok?" I heard a voice like bells say. I looked at her and hid my palms behind my back, feeling as my skin stitched its self together. It was the short blacked haired Cullen, Alice.

"Yeah, No harm," I said holding out my newly healed hands. She gave me a look that freaked me out, like she was trying to tell me that she knows. I was getting nervous around her.

"Oh, I'm Alice, Alice Cullen." She said holding out her hand, her smile was back, but the look still freaked me out.

"Isabella, 'Bella' Swan," I said grabbing her hand, I was shocked to see how cold it was, but smiled anyways. "I got to go, see you." Then walked away, heading to class.

Like all the other classes in the morning, it was boring, nothing new happened; we just did the same thing that we usually do, or well except math, we started a new unit, which I hated, but managed to get through it. When it was lunch, I sat with the regular people, Jessica, Angela, Tyler, Eric, Lauren… and Mike.

"Hey Bella, are you doing anything this weekend?" he asked, all the other looked at the conversation between Mike and me.

"I don't know yet," I said honestly, "Why?" I asked,

"Well a group of us are going down to La Push." He said,

"Why are you going to there?" I asked.

"Nothing really," he said, smiling at me. I smiled nervously at him, it looked like he was about to say something when the Bella rang. I stood up quickly.

"See you in class." I said and rushed out the door.

I was in class before anyone else, "Mrs. Swan, can I see you for a second?" I turned my head to see Mr. Mason sitting in the front of the class.

"Sure," I walked over to him. "Yeah, Mr. Mason?" I asked.

"I was wondering about your lab partner, Mr. Cullen, are you two getting along?" he asked.

"Yeah we get along, why has he said something?" I asked, irritation setting in.

"No, no, Mr. Cullen hasn't said anything, I was just wondering." He said, I noticed that the class was starting to fill up and that Edward was at his seat.

"No, I'm good," I said then made my way to my seat. I took one glance at Edward, still wondering if he was different like me. Class went on as usual,

"What did the teacher want?" I heard Edward ask, quietly so only I could hear.

"He wanted to know if we got along, I told him, just fine." I said and turned back to the lesson. When he was done talking, he assigned us text book work. I turned to the page quickly. I felt a sharp pain, and a slight sting later, I looked at my finger and watched as the line filled with blood and bubble out leaving a small blood bump, I turned as saw that Edward was looking at me… ok more at my finger.

I stared back at my finger and noticed that the blood had slowly retracted and my skin healing. I snapped my head back at Edward who was still staring at my finger. He then looked at me.

"How did you-," I cut him off before he can say something else.

"I heal quickly that is it," I snapped, angry that I wasn't careful, and embarrassed that he was staring at me.

"That's is not it, you are hiding something." He said, his eyes barring into mine, I shook my head, my face still really red.

"No, I am just a quick healer nothing new," I said, and then I saw something in his hand that made me gasp.

"And this is just something you see everyone carrying around?" he said holding up my copy of "Activating Evolution" with the section specifically opened to the skin cell regeneration chapter, with all my highlights and sticky notes. I just glared at him and snapped the book shut, I didn't even care if I got his hand I was so angry that he took that out of my position, which was with my pile of book I usually bring to class.

"How dare you take my book," I whispered harshly, "Haven't your mother ever tell you not to touch what isn't yours?"

"Haven't your mother ever tell you that healing that quickly is unnatural?" he retorted.

"Well my mother doesn't know, no knows." I was going to say but the bell beat me too it… I was really starting to hate that bell.

* * *

**Wolfgirl15- Guess What people, The next chapter, you might like, i am thinking of doing an EPOV (_Edward Point of _View_) _and an APOV (_Alice Point of View_) Are you excited... because i am, i already know how it is going to go, i hope you enjoy this chapter. **


	7. EPOV, APOV, Part One

**Wolfgirl15- Here you Go you lucky Fans, But Head my Warning... this is only Part one... yeah it is long... i have more to write... but it is the middle of the night and i have school tomorrow... so i decided to post it in parts, Edward's... ad Alice's, POV's... but as you will read it will mostly be Edward... i might fix this chapter up a bit later, but here is the chapter. Remember: I own Nothing of Twilight nor Heroes, i just read the books and watch the show.

* * *

**

EPOV

I sat at the lunch table with my family and noticed that the new girl was sitting at the table with Jessica and the others.

"So what do you think of the new girl?" I heard Alice ask me, I gave her a confused look.

"I just saw her," I said,

"So, haven't you read her mind?" she asked me, the rest of my family were watching me. I turned my head and tried to read the new girl 'Bella's' mind. I focused mainly on her, and I got nothing… I tried again. I was getting worried so I opened my mind to the group at the table.

_Hmm, if I hang with her for the rest of the day people would start looking me, means absolute popularity,- Jessica _

_I should go out of my shell more often, Bella seems like a nice girl, if only I was that confident around Ben, - Angela,_

_I wonder is Bella would like to go out sometime? –Eric,_

_Bella looks really good, I wonder if he ever had a boyfriend, they way she is looking right now, I bet she had tons of them. –Mike,_

_Uh, every time there is a new student they get fawned over and ignore me, - Lauren,_

_Oh, look Bella had noticed the Cullens, -Jessica,_

I tried Bella's once more and still gone nothing.

"So, what do you think?" Alice asked again, I shrugged,

"I can't hear her thoughts." I sighed frustrated, the rest of my family were watching me as I said this.

"Nothing at all, because I could see her future," Alice said, watching as a vision passed by her, of course she was in my biology class. For the rest of lunch, my family and I looked away from each other.

"Hey Angela," I heard a voice ask, through Jasper's ability Jessica was annoyed that Bella interrupted her from her story, "Who are they?" she asked, pointing to us. I was really curious and so was my family, we loved to hear what they would say about our family.

"Those are the Cullens." She said, and then Jessica, wanting to be the center of attention joined in cutting Angela off.

"But you shouldn't worry about them; they associate with people other than their own family." She sneered, our family laughed so softly no one noticed.

"Of course, Jessica is Jealous," Jasper said, feeling her emotions.

_Stupid Cullens why do they always have to be the center of attention, I mean they act like mutes, _Jessica thought.

"Well maybe they have a reason for being left alone," she said, now that shocked us.

"You don't think she knows?" Emmett asked.

"No, She feels more annoyed than anything else," Jaspers said wording Bella's emotions out loud.

When the bell rang, she got up quickly, dumped her tray and headed to the class I had next Biology.

I made it biology class before she did, she walked in and handed the teacher the slip of paper she had to get signed and then was assigned to sit next to me. When she sat down I never smelt anything so good in my life, I wanted to drain her right here and now, I was willing to kill all the people in my class just to get her. I tried reading her mind, wondering what she was thinking and without her noticing, but I was still getting nothing.

When the teacher started talking I noticed at the corner of my eye that she had taking out a book and started reading, the only words I could make out, and not look suspicious, was "Skin-Cell, regeneration," the name of the chapter. She paid no attention to what the teacher was talking about, but as soon as he said to start the lab, she grabbed the Bunsen burner and chemicals that Mr. Mason had placed on the desk, and she placed her book away when he was explaining the rules and safety instructions.

I heard a sigh, and moved my eyes to look at her, but she didn't seem to notice me, but what I did notice was when she lit the flame that she wasn't paying attention. I was going to inform her when it was too late and the scent of burning flesh hit my nose, I was getting worry, didn't it hurt, was she hurt.

"Are you ok?" I asked, alarmed, that would be on bad burn.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be" she said, I could hear ass her heart accelerated.

"Nothing, I thought I smelt burning flesh," I said, the small was almost gone.

She held out her hands towards me showing both side, I was looking really close, but I couldn't find the burn mark, "See no burn marks," she said, the continued with the lab, but I was positive she burnt herself.

I really wanted to see if I was just dreaming… even though I was a vampire, I could still be dreaming, can't I?

When the bell rang I ran out of the classroom, I heard her sigh while heading out the door and walked over to Alice.

"Hey, Alice before I go to my next class, did you see anything about the new girl Bella?" I asked once I caught up to her, who was getting ready for gym,

"No, I was too busy keeping an eye on Jasper; we really should go hunting soon." She said, I nodded, "Why?" she asked.

"Well in class today, we were doing a lab using Bunsen burners, Bella lit the Bunsen but I was sure she burnt herself. When I looked at her hands there was no marks." I said.

"I don't know, we will talk later, I have to get to class." She said and headed to gym.

**APOV**

I walked into the gym class, I was still worried about jasper, and he was still new to the whole vegetarian lifestyle. What Edward said came to mind to about Bella.

She walked into the gymnasium, and the coach gave her a gym uniform and informed all of us that we will be playing basketball. The coach made Bella center, but she tried staying out of the way as possible. I was running, or more like walking for me, with the human chasing after the ball. When the ball went to Bella she tried to get rid of the ball but ended up tripping right in front of me, I could feel as my foot hit her shin, I winced slightly, that was going to leave a nasty bruise and it was going to hurt getting up, also add the floor burn to her knees as well.

"I am so sorry Bella," I said looking at her, she looked up at me.

"It's alright, you barley got me." She said.

"Really I thought I kicked you," I said, I was sure I kicked her; I felt it on my foot. She pointed to her knees and shin and noticed that nothing was there and she was walking normally. I was still not convinced, but nodded anyways.

**EPOV**

When class was over I headed over to the office, hoping to change my schedule from biology class. I walked over to the office and saw Mrs. Cope at her desk. She looked up at me as walked through the door. She was also thinking about how good I was looking, but then retaliate in her mind how I was old enough to be her son. I fought the urge to smile; I was way older then her grandfather.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen, What can I help you with today?" she asked.

"Mrs. Cope, I was wondering if I could change my Biology class to senior Science." I asked,

"Is there something wrong with Mr. Mason?" she asked me,

"No it is just that I already know all of this stuff from my old school in Alaska." I replied.

"That is right, let me check," She looked at the computer, typed a few things, and then looked back at me, through her mind I had already learned that I couldn't Change classes.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen, that class is fill-," she got cut off when the door opened, and the scent that tormented my in biology walked through that door.

I heard her talking to Mr. Cope before walking off to my car where my sibling where waiting.

"You are right Edward, there is something different about Bella Swan," Alice said when I walked up to her and the rest of my family.

"What is wrong with the new girl," Emmett asked as we piled in my car.

"Well, I think id different from a normal human," Edward said as they pulled out of the school parking lot. "I class today I thought she burnt her hand, I mean I could smell the scent of burning flesh, but there was not a single burn mark on her, and the scent of her blood, just made me want to kill every single human in that room just to get her, her blood it smells ten times worse than a human who was running around with blood around them." My family's eyes all watched me as I drove.

"Her blood smelt so good, you were willing to give up everything you worked for, for the past years." Alice said watching me.

"What about you Alice, you said that Bella was different to," Jasper said. Alice nodded.

"We were playing basketball today, when Bella had the ball, she was just about to pass it but tripped in front of me," she said, "I felt as my foot connected with her shins, and she should have had floor burns on her knees but there was none when she showed me her legs, there wasn't even a mark where I had kicked her." Alice said.

"Hey Jasper," I asked remembering the book that she had read in class today, "Have you ever heard of the book _Activation Evolution_," I said.

"Yeah, I heard of that book, it is written by Chandra Suresh, I think he died because of that book, his son has taken over his research, but no one could find him. I was only able to speak to him once before he became untraceable and could not be found. The research that Dr. Suresh was looking at was a gene in a human being that made them have these abilities, I have never meet one, but I do hope I could." Jasper said. I rolled my eyes, he was always excited about something scientific and this was really good scientific stuff. "Why do you ask?" he said once we pulled up to our house.

"Bella Swan had her own copy with paged highlighted, and on a specific chapter." I said.

"And which chapter would that be," he asked me as we walking into the house,

"Good afternoon kids, how was school?" Esme asked once we were in the living room.

"Good," we yelled in sync and kept the conversation going.

"The chapter that she highlighted would be Skin Cell Regeneration, you don't think that, that's what she could do, is it?" I asked, Jasper sighed, left for a second and came back with the same book that Bella had; he opened it to the bag Bella had highlighted.

"This chapter explains how a person would be able to heal more quickly then a regular person, that he/she's skin cells can multiply faster than anyone else's, that means that any damage to the body could easily heal back to it regular form." Jaspers said,

"Good afternoon, Kids and what is this conversation about that has both Emmett and Rosalie sitting around reading a book." Carlisle said as he walking in the house.

"Skin Cell Regeneration," Emmett said, Carlisle raise and eye brow at him, confused.

"Why?" he asked, coming into the living room.

"Charlie's daughter has us intrigued." I said, re-reading the chapter over and over again.

"Really, how?" he asked sitting next to me, Esme joined and sat next to Rosalie.

"We think she can heal herself." Alice said, and retold the story about biology class, how her blood smelt irresistible, and the incident in gym class. Carlisle and Esme listened intently as Alice old the story.

"So you think Bella can heal herself." Esme asked staring at the book as well.

"Can I stay home for the rest of the week?" I asked, I didn't want to be near that Girl, until I was ready and could handle the scent of her blood.

"Why, you didn't attack her." Rosalie said, and I nodded.

"Yes, I didn't attack her, but her blood, it sings to me, If I hadn't smelt the burning flesh, I really might have gone after her and exposed us all, can't I wait, go hunting for a little while then go back to school next week?" I asked.

Carlisle sighed, the agreed, but I had to go back to school the following week, he was going to call the school tomorrow and tell them that I had caught a nasty cold and won't be at/ school.

For the past week, I had watched Bella from a safe distance, no one saw me, as I watched her at school, and at home. On the first day I watched as she headed down the La Push Reserve, I didn't see what happened but I was really concerned when she came back covered in blood, I was just about to rush up to her, when he blood became too much and I stayed where I was.

I went home and told my family about it, they were concerned about Bella's safety and well being; they had Alice keep eyes on here when she was at school, and while she was home.

_Edward, do you really think Bella can heal herself?_ Alice asked in my mind, I nodded to her.

We were all sitting on the couch watching Emmett played his video game, when Alice was sucked into a vision.

_Bella was sneaking out in the late hours, while Charlie was asleep, she walks into the forest and keep walking until she reaches a cave, the cave looks familiar, a memory in Emmett's mind, this was a bear cave, Bella stood out in front o the cave, she heard a noise and turned around, there stood a bear who was taller than she was, it glared at her as she was standing in front of it, Bella had a nervous smile on, before the bear charged and the vision was gone._

Alice blinked a couple of time before looking at the family. "She is going to see a bear."

"Do you know when this is?" Carlisle asked. Alice shook her heard stating that it was night time, around the middle of the night.

"I am going to go check on her," I said, and the rest of my family nodded. I headed off towards the direction of Bella's house until I reached it and watched. She was cooking dinner for Charlie again how was watching the game. I saw as she turned her head to look as Charlie and was holding a large knife. She turned back to the kitchen sink and held out her arm over it. She grabbed the knife and dragged it across her arm, she watched and the blood ran down as she kept cutting. I her he gasp in pain but kept doing this.

"Bella, are you stupid," I whispered to myself as I watched her, watch the blood run down. She ran her arm under the water; it turned pink as she washed her arm. She let the water run for a couple more minutes, when she pulled back she had nothing but a small little line, which was gone as she started finishing her food.

When she fell asleep, I crept into her room; I carefully grabbed the arm that she had cut and turned it over in my hand looking for any signs of a cut or any marks. I froze as she mumbled something and turned over. I quickly let go of her arm and headed out the window and back to the house.

"We were right, she could heal herself," I said as I walked through the door.

"Really, how did you find out?" Carlisle asked as I walked into the living room,

"I was watching her cook dinner, when she cut her arm opened with a knife," Esme gasped but I continued, "She ran her arm under running water, and when she pulled back, there was nothing but a faint line. When she fell asleep I went to look at her arm and there wasn't even a mark there." I explained. Everyone in my family had stopped breathing.

"Well then, Bella's a healer, who figured." Emmett said. I nodded as well as the rest of my family.

The Next day, I still kept my eye on her while she was at school, but Alice watched from her ability. Nothing new happened today, that sparked my interest, and it was at night that was interesting.

My family and I had decided to go hunting that day, we were walking far enough when we smelt something, we turned and in the distance saw Bella, she was standing in front of the bear cave from Alice's vision, I wanted to go over there and protect her, but Carlisle held me back, I was going to argue when the bear charged at her and started using her a punching, Esme wanted to run over there as well as Alice, but he stopped them.

"Wait, let's watched," Carlisle said.

"Are You Out Of Our Mind!?! Look at her!" Alice said watching as the bear starting swatting again.

"I know but I think you guys are right, let's see." Carlisle explained, "If not them I will tend to her… if she is still alive," he said, pressing his lips together.

We all watched at the bear stopped playing with Bella and walked inside the cave, she laid there unmoving for what seems like forever, but then started getting up, we wall winced as she placed her arm back into place, he clothes where torn but she walk walking away.

"Well there is something you don't see every day." Carlisle said watching as the girl walked away. I nodded, and then turned back to Carlisle.

"I think I am ready to go back to school." I said watching as she walked away almost completely healed.

When we drove to school, Bella was getting out of her truck and heading for the school, my family and I couldn't help but watch.

* * *

**Wow This chapter was really long, 7 pages, i hope you enjoy like always.. remeber Part One, Part two comming later.**


	8. EPOV, APOV, Part Two

**Like I Always say, I don't Twilight, Nor Heroes, i only Read the Book and Watch the Show.... Oh what do you know it is almost on.. yeah.... if you are wondering.. and if you never watched the show before, it is on Global and Plays at 9pm, it is a really good show. Talking about Television, How Many of you went to see the Twilight Movie... Personally, i thought that the movie rocked, i loved it... i am not sure if any of you did, but that is my point of veiw. Anyways.... here you go another chan[ter for my lovley readers.**

* * *

I kept wondering about Bella, wonder how she was able to do what she could do, my whole family were interested in this human girl. This one human girl that could do what no other person in this world could do.

My whole family had kept an eye on here all morning, when it was lunch, now that was a different story, we didn't want to look like we were stalking her. We also learner earlier that day that she had learned the names of all of us, she now knew the names of Cullen family.

"Bella are you even listening?" we heard Jessica say, she was clearly annoyed that Bella was not paying attention to her, "Bella are you staring at the Cullens again?" she said in annoyance.

"Maybe, who knows I could be admiring there table they sitting at, or maybe I am criticizing each and every one in my mind, oh I know maybe I and engrossed in there eating habit." She said, sounding bored. "Oh look, they eat just like you… nothing." We all looked at Jessica to see her tray still filled with food, her face was red, and the others at the table were laughing, my family and I were laughing as well. "Anyways I got to go, I will see you in class." she got up and dumped the left over contents on her tray and headed out the door, but not before looking at us.

I made it to my biology class and noticed that Bella wasn't in class, a couple of minutes later; she walked in her hair drenched as well as her clothes. I watched her as she sat down right next to me.

"I'm sorry if I was being rude last week, I was having, a rough week." I said, Bella only glared at me.

"Well you didn't have to be an ass about it," she said then turned towards the teacher, I felt a little hurt, but then again it was my fault.

"Ok, Class, we will be doing another Lab today, this time it will be what we have been learning at, the Different Phases of a Plant. You each of a Box of slides that Have one of the Four phases, on you sheet of paper, draw what you see, and identify if it is Prophase, Prometaphase, Metaphase, Anaphase or Telophase. This lab is due at the end of class, so get to work." He said. The classroom was filled with people, "Oh and an important note, you are not to use your text books, I find you have been using your text, you will be given an automatic Zero." There was the sound of closing books, and a lot of groans from the other kids in the class. I had to hold my laughed as I heard the thoughts of the teacher; he seemed to enjoy the students' groans, a little too much. The Student, Most of the girls and some of the guys, were envious of Bella, and how I got to be her lab partner.

"Shall we get started then," I said, she only shrugged, grabbed a slide and plant sample and placed it under the microscope.

"Prometaphase," she said, she let me have a look at the scope, I was surprised when I saw that she had gotten it right, she was drawing the picture as I finished looking it. I chose the next slide and placed it back under the microscope. After a couple of minutes we had our assignment finished and had all the phases written and drawn. I could hear the teacher approaching, in his mind I could hear that he was curious that we were not doing anything.

"Done already?" the teacher asked.

"Yes, it wasn't that hard." She said, "I knew this from my old school." She said, through the corner of my eyes I could see that she had winced, now I was really confused, was the reason she winced why she had come to Forks? He handed her the assignment and then looked out the window, I handed mine in after.

"How are you liking Forks?" I asked hoping to make conversation, she turned around and I smiled.

"It is ok, still too wet for my liking, but it will have to do." She said, she just got me more confused, and I could read her mind to figure out what she was thinking.

"You don't like the rain?" I asked,

"It, it not that I don't like it, it perfect here, it just that there is a limit on how much rain should fall in a day, not rain continually like today." She said shaking her wet hair, her smell became more and more unbearable, the venom was running faster and faster in my mouth, through my mind I was thinking of many ways to try and kill her. She was watching me, her eyes widen as she looked away. Great I must have scared her. She didn't say anything for the rest of the class, all I wanted was to get out of here as many thoughts ran through my mind. When the bell rang, I couldn't help but leave the class before anyone, including Bella had a chance to close her books.

I was watching Bella through Jessica, when a thought of hears crept into my mind, as she tried to get Bella attention. Bella didn't respond, she looked as if she was thinking about something, something that worried me. As soon as Jessica had gotten Bella's attention, she asked if she was going to the dance. I saw through Jessica's eyes that Bella had winced, _Sorry, Jessica, but dancing and me don't work,_ she said, then walked away to her car.

I waited for the rest of my family at my car as the day ended, I still help think about Bella and how she winced about her old place.

Te rest of my family was decided whether or not Bella was human or something else, but mostly we have been looking through Jaspers copy of _Activating Evolution_ the same book that Bella had been reading one day in class.

"Well I am going to see what Bella gets up to today," I said standing up, the rest of my family nodded and I head out the door to the Bella's. When I got there I heard Charlie's voice, and I could smell, from outside, the scent of burning flesh.

"Bells, did you burn something?" he asked, I looked through the window and saw that Bella was looking at her hand, did she burn her hand?

"Um, yeah, it is not that burnt," she yelled back and started to cook again, I watched as she made small conversation to Charlie over supper, and the headed up stairs. I followed her and watched her through her widow from the tree that was growing beside her house and near her window. I watched as she took out a book and started writing in it. I was really curious what she was writing and what she was writing about.

After she was finished she took out the book that my whole family has been crowing around and turned to a section in it. She turned to the index look up something in the "I." I jumped a little when she just slammed the book, sighed and then fell asleep. I waited for an hour before I quietly crawled through the window into her room.

I made it to her bed, and carefully slipped my hand under the mattress looking for the books she had written in, when my hand found the corner of a book; I slowly pulled the book out. A grin was plastered on my face as I saw the book in my hand. I felt a slight vibration in my pocket and I took out my cell-phone.

_Edward, Put that book back, that is invasion of privacy- Alice, _I sighed and then placed the book back, and I really want to know what Bella had written but, Alice was right, I was invading her privacy. Once the book was back, I headed back home.

"Anything new," Carlisle asked, once I sat back down, I shook my head.

"She might have burned her had on the burner, but when I saw her hand she had nothing there, and just kept cooking." I explained.

That was it, nothing before bed?" he asked,

"Well she did take out a book that she had written in and the book we are all looking at, she was looking for something in the index, she was looking in the "I's," I said.

"Do you know why?" she asked once again and I shook my head. For the rest of the night we all did different things, Alice and Jasper went for a hunt, Emmett and Rosalie where in there room and Carlisle and Esme where on the couch watching the news. I was sitting at my piano, wondering what to play when a melody started in my mind, and I started to play.

By morning I had half of a new song created. Alice and Jasper had just came back, she had a grin on her face as she skipped into the house, "Our Mysterious human is awake," he said and head upstairs with Jasper to Change her clothes for the day.

We made it to the school before Bella; we all looked when we heard her truck pull into the school.

"I am going to go see her," Alice said walking over to Bella.

**APOV**

I walked over to where Bella was getting out of her car, she made it a couple steps before falling on her hands, instantly I could smell the blood, I stared at her palms. My eyes widen slightly as I watched as some of the skin had started to heal and the blood looked like it was heading back in her hand,

"Are you ok?" I asked, she looked up and hid her hands behind her back,

"Yeah, no harm," she said holding out her hands; I looked and saw that there was no blood and no cut that was there just a second ago. I narrowed my eyes hoping to see if they were still healing, but there was nothing,

"Alice your scaring the human," I heard Jasper say Edwards car. I smiled and then looked at Bella and held out my hand.

"Oh, I'm Alice, Alice Cullen," I said, she smiled at me,

"Isabella, 'Bella' Swan," she said grabbing my hand, she looked shocked as to how cold my hand was, but she smiled anyways. "I got to go, see you." Then she walked away, heading to class, well as far as I could see. Sometimes I liked watching the future.

**EPOV**

During lunch I was listing to the conversation that Mike was having with Bella, Apparently he wasn't to know if she wanted to go the La Push, I grimaced at the though and remembered that my kind was not allowed on their land, due to the treaty. They kept talking for a little longer, the rest of my family had nothing else to say to each other and was just sitting there being held by the significant other. I sighed as the Bella got up from her seat and made her way to class.

When I sat down I noticed that Bella was not in class, I looked up and saw that she was talking with the teacher.

"I was wondering about your lab partner, Mr. Cullen, are you two getting along?" he asked.

"Yeah we get along, why he has said something?" she asked, through the teachers mind I almost laughed out-loud at the irritation set on her face as she said this.

"No, no, Mr. Cullen hasn't said anything, I was just wondering." He said, Bella nodded looking around the class, then at her seat.

"No, I'm good," she said then made her way to her seat. She took a glance at me and then looked toward the front.

"What did the teacher want?" I asked so only she could hear, I didn't want the other nosy kids around here to know what we were talking about.

"He wanted to know if we got along, I told him, just fine." She said then turned back to the teacher, I smiled knowing what the conversation was all about before she even told me.

When we were assigned text work, we both got out our text book and started to flip the pages, she stopped flipping the pages, and then the most inviting smell hit my nose, I turned my head towards her finger which now had a line filled with sweet smelling blood, and was forming a small bubble, I wanted nothing more than to have her blood in my mouth.

My eyes widen as I saw what I never saw in my whole existence, I watched as the blood, slowly went back in her finger and healed over. So my family was right, she could regenerate her skin. I looked at Bella who was watching me in horror.

"How did you-," I was going to asked, I was really curious as to why she could heal that quickly.

"I heal quickly that is it," she snapped, her face was red, I didn't know if it was from her anger or she was embarrassed, maybe a little of both.

"That's is not it, you are hiding something." I said I really wanted to know how she was able to do this; her face was still very red. She shook her head

"No, I am just a quick healer nothing new," she said, and while she was saying this, I grabbed the book that my family and I have been reading trying to figure something out about this human girl.

"And this is just something you see everyone carrying around?" I said, turning to the page filled with sticky notes, highlights and small notes, she glared at me and slammed the book, I moved my hand out of the way before the pages snapped together.

"How dare you take my book," she whispered harshly, "Haven't your mother ever tell you not to touch what isn't yours?"

"Haven't your mother ever tell you that healing that quickly is unnatural?" I retorted.

She looked like she was going to say something, but the bell rang and she got up packed up all her books and headed out the door.

I didn't follow her later, but made my way to my family, they were all heading to their last class. "Wait, you guys," I said. They all turned towards me.

"What is it Edward?" Jasper asked as soon as we were close enough to talk.

"We were right, she can heal herself, and pretty quickly." I said, remember her paper cut.

"I saw it," Alice said, and she was right, he vision showed Bella getting a paper cut and then watching it as it healed.

"Now the Big Question is who is she… more so, what is she?" Emmett asked, before we all headed to our next class.

* * *

**Well... i hoped you like Edward's and Alice's Point of Veiw, now back to Bella, Point of Veiw.. now what to write. Just a random thought, if you go to my Profile Page, I posted all the books i own... i am missing two books that i remeber that i didn;t put there,** Ghost Girl **and the **Bible**.**


	9. Who's Here,

**Wolfgirl15- Woot, another Chapter up, And this one I Would like to thank "****lipgloss chick****" For the Awesome Reveiw that Made my Day and, "****bellaboo898**" **For making my Smile With her Snaps XD... Gotta love "em, Anyways like Always, I do Not own Anything From Twilight Nor Heroes, I only Read the Books and Watch the Show. Anyways Enjoy.

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe that I had let that happen, that he had seen what I was doing, I decided to head home early and just skip class. I got in the car that was mine and headed home, I didn't want to deal with Edward, not after what happened.

I drove down the road to my house when I saw a different vehicle in the drive way. When I pulled up I carefully walked over to the door, I also noticed that Charlie was home as well. I unlocked the door and walked through. I heard Charlie talking with someone who had a different accent.

"I'm home," I said, the talking stopped and then I heard Charlie's Voice.

"In here Bella." He said, I walked into the room to see the man I have been looking for, for the past months, "Bella, this is Suresh, he says he knows you, and that one there is Maya." He said point to the professor and the girl with him.

"Dr. Suresh, Maya good afternoon," I said, inside I was happy, Happy that I had found Suresh, or well he found me.

"Good afternoon Bella," Suresh said, "Afternoon," the girl name Maya said.

"He said that he wanted to talk, I will leave you guys alone then, I am going to see Billy." He said getting up.

"Alright Dad, bye." I said as he walked out the door and showed my two guests to the living room.

"Shall we get down to business then?" Suresh said as soon as they sat down.

"Sure," I said, I sat down beside the girl Maya, and stared at Suresh.

"Have you found a Cure yet?" I asked, I really didn't want to be a freak, not that I am complaining, I found healing completely useful for my situation.

"I'm Sorry, Bella, but I have not found a Cure yet." He said, I nodded, and then look at Maya.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan," I said holding out my hand, she put her dark color hand in my hand and Shook it,

"Maya Herrera," she said. I carefully form the word in my head before I asked them.

"What can you do?" I asked slowly hoping I wouldn't offend her.

"My Power, I think I poison people, not on purpose, I just can't control it." She explained, "You?"

"I'm like Claire Bennett, Skin Cell Regeneration." I said, she smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Bella, Has anyone figured out what you could do?" he asked, I winced, and nodded.

"I think they found out today, he watched as my finger healed it's self," he nodded.

"Do you know the name of the Person who found out?" he asked, and I nodded again.

"His name was Edward Cullen, but I was wondering, he ran faster than anyone I knew when class was over the other day." I said, I looked at Suresh who was white as a ghost. "Do you know them?" I asked watching his reaction.

"Not Really but I knew a Cullen, Jasper I think," he said.

"Jasper, he is a senior at the school." I said, he then looked confused, I was wondering why he was like that.

"A senior, He should be around 34 years old, ma father had some logs in a book about meeting a Jasper Cullen," he said, "And a Carlisle Cullen, I was wondering… do you know where these two people are?" he said.

"Well, my father said Dr. Cullen works at the Hospital, if you want we could see him." I said, he nodded,

"Why are you interested in the Cullens?" I asked as we got in the car, I decided to let Maya sit in the front while I was in the back.

"The Cullens had some good Medical Discoveries, you never know they could have found a cure to all of this." He said as he was driving. I nodded. The rest of the ride was silent.

When we got to the hospital, I asked for Dr. Cullen, she showed me the way to his office and let the other follow me before stopping at his door. I knocked until I heard a voice tell us to come in. I let Suresh and Maya in first before following them in.

"Dr. Suresh, this is surprise." He said, shock written all over his face,

"Well this is a surprise as well, you don't look a day over 50." He said, I looked at Dr. Cullen.

"Ah, that yes," was all he said and said nothing after that.

"I do believe your son, Jasper, was trying to contact me?" Suresh said, Carlisle nodded, and then looked at me, I was confused, did Jasper know Carlisle as well or did Edward tell his family and they were trying to figure out what I was or what I could do.

"Yes, he was." He said, I sighed and looked at Carlisle wanting to get this over, even if he didn't know, he must know something if Suresh knew him.

"Did he want to contact Suresh because of me?" I asked,

"Well, I am sorry to say; yes that was part of it." He said sheepishly,

"Why, what give you the right to meddle in businesses that are no concern to you or your family." I practically yelled that, I could see out of the corner of my eyes that I had startle Suresh and Maya.

"My family was concerned when we went… hiking one day and kind of saw you walking away from an attack that should have killed you," he said.

I stood there not saying anything; the only attack I could remember in the forest was the escapade with the bear. "What were you doing in the wood," I asked.

"My family and I like to hike the forest that's around us," he explained.

"And you just happen to be passing by when I had my little romp with the bear?" I asked rising an eyebrow, I was also surprised that Suresh was quiet.

"Apparently so," he said.

"Bella, your healing, what have you discovered so far?" Suresh asked finally out of the blue,

"I can heal any lacerations, bruises and broken bones, I can also re-grow limb, haven tested that theory by cutting off a finger, it grew back, I also tested with more stuff such as an ear or a full hand, they both grew back, but my old one stayed where it was cut. You have no idea how hard it is to hid a limb from your father… unless he knows something about me, does he?" I asked Suresh. If anyone knew about powers, it would be him, he had been searching for people like me, following in the foots of his father.

"No, Charlie isn't one of us," he said,

"What about his son, Edward?" I asked, "I saw him once, and there is no way he is "_Normal_" for him to run that quick when I saw him." I said remembering that time in class.

I turned to look at Carlisle who was staring at me contently; I also noticed that he was stiff when I felt it, and someone gasping.

"Oh no…" someone said, I turned around and saw the girl that Suresh had brought, only her eyes turned completely black and where starting to bleed, I could feel as my eyes felt the same, the last this I heard was Suresh Calming down the girl named Maya, but I could hear in his voice the pain he was also experiencing as well and the screams of people around Carlisle Office, before I could hear, see nor feel anything.

* * *

**Wolfgirl15- I Though i would have some Fun with Suresh and Maya, I Personally Love Maya Herrera power, Who do you Think should Come in Future Chapter... How Many Want Sylar... Or Maybe Claire's Father... or for fun How About the Mind Reading X-Cop? XD, Or anyone Else you want... Also... just to let you know... i am sory for the long wait, and then leave you hanging on a Cliffy. But I will try and get a chapter up. Enjoy**


	10. Pain

**Oh, wow look another chapter... I am back... on my computer that is still Broken.... GAHHH!!! i want it fixed, anywas.. like before i own nothing of hearoes and Twilight....**

**OMG... since my friend's family is Christian, i wasn't able to watch that last Episode of Heroes... Nor House... :'( oh well.... i guess i will have to buy the DVD when it comes out.**

* * *

This pain was like nothing I have ever experience, it was like my body was dieing from the inside, it felt like all my organs were shutting down. I never felt like ever in my whole life. I screamed out in pain, my eyes went black, blinding like.

"What is happening," I managed to wheeze out before, I was screaming in pain, I could hear the sounds of people suffering like me.

I felt it a moment later, it was like all the pain was cured, I blinked to let my vision clear, I saw many people on the ground as I looked out of Dr. Cullens door, people with eyes bleeding black poisonous looking ink. I gasped as I placed my hand over my mouth to stifle a scream. Around me it started smelling like death. I backed up, running into something hard; Dr. Cullen was standing there looking at all the dead corpse.

"What happen," I whispered, my voice wavering.

"Bella, I am sorry, I never thought that was going to happen," I heard an ice say, I turned my head to look at Dr. Suresh.

"What happened." I asked again, my voice rising,

"Dat, Would me My fault," I heard Maya said,

"Are they all dead, every single one of them?" I asked, tears springing to my eyes, she didn't say anything but nodded.

"Give me a needle," I said, when no one listen I walked over to he draw and looked for a needle.

"Miss, Swan, what are you doing?" I heard Dr. Cullen asked. I didn't answer, but was happy when I found what I was looking for. I hated this, but I wanted to see if this would work.

I carefully, stuck that needle in the back of my hand, wincing as I pulled some blood from my veins. I fought of the dizziness as I made my way to the nurse who was lying on the ground, her face, facing downwards. I jabbed the needle in her neck and pressed down releasing my blood into her blood stream.

"Please work," I whispered, "Please work." I stared down at the nurse hoping something would work. "Please," I said, almost yelling, "Please." I waited a couple more minutes before I got back up and walked away.

"Bella," Suresh said pointing down at the nurse, I turned and looked, all I saw was a dead corpse that was until I saw the twitch in the hand.

I just stood there watching at this Ladies, Life returned to her, she lifted her whole body and blinked a couple times before asking, "What happened," Which turned into a scream when she saw all the dead people.

"Quite," I said, and she instantly shut up. I turned towards Suresh and Maya,

"It worked," I said, smiling, "It worked." I yelled.

"I can't believe it, Bella, you are a Geniuses." He said, I didn't say anything else as I grabbed another needle from Dr. Cullen's desk and did the same thing with the back of my hand.

"Help," I said, point to the 3 needle I managed to fill. I was getting dizzy from the needles and blood, but I really wanted to help the people. I let my other hand drop as I let Suresh, Dr. Cullen, and the Nurse who came back to life, and who had no clue what was going on, help.

In a matter of minutes they had filled 26 needles with my blood, I felt really woozy, so I stayed on the chair, to tired and weak to move. When they came back they all told me, that the ones that they had injected earlier then all the other were starting to wake, I smiled and looked at Dr. Cullen.

"Why, Didn't you Die, Why didn't it affect you?" I slurred, "Your Family is different right, and Suresh said that he was you long, ago… What are you," I managed to say before I drifted off to sleep, but I swore I heard the word _vampire_.

I woke up in daze and in my room, I was really confused, what happened last night, did Suresh and that girl Maya had really come to Forks, had I really saved all those people, and how did I get in my own bed?

I quickly got up, and fell on my butt as vertigo hit my like a ton of bricks. I stayed on the ground for a little longer before I managed to get up and make my way over to the mirror. It was hard to tell if what ever happened last night was real or not, mostly because of my healing. I sighed and made my way downstairs; I walked into the kitchen and made myself a bowl of cereal before heading to the living. I jumped and dropped the bowl I had on my foot and the milk and fruit loops went flying.

"So it wasn't a dream," I said as I stared at Suresh and Maya who were in the room.

* * *

**Wolfgirl15- another chapter... donno when i will be able to update.... so just endure the time at the time.. with my broken computer... also sorry for the mistakes.. i have to write this fast before my computer just turns off without a warning.... anyways enjoy**


	11. Where am I?

**Ok, ok i know this is late..... REALLY LATE and that is it filled with mistakes, but look on the bright side, I updated and added something you guys would like.... enjoy..... now I am off to watch the new Season of Heroes, Also I do not own Twilight nor Heroes, Only the Plot of this Story.**

* * *

I stared at the two people in my house, I walked over towards them and sat down on Charlie's chair. I turned to face them.

"So, what happened to Dr. Cullen?" I asked.

"Dr. Cullen, well it looked like that Maya had no affect on him what so ever," Suresh said,

"Do you think he is like us?" I asked,

"Maybe, Though he does not show signs other then the fact that he hasn't aged and that Maya's power doesn't work on him," he said, I nodded.

"Should we confront him, or bring in the mind reading police, Matt Parkman, see if we can get something out of him?" I suggested.

"I think Parkman should come, we could use him," He explained.

I nodded, "How long do you think it is going to take him to get here?" I asked.

"Well it might take a couple of days," he exaplined, then a certain sword handling guy came into mind.

"What is we get Hiro Nakamura to bring him here?" I asked. I Remembered him when I was 14, well more like ran into him as he just popped out of no where. of course I had to confront him, i mean no one just randomly pops out of thin air.... then again in this world who know who could be popping in and out of thin air.

"I heard about Nakamura, The Japanese who can bend space and time," he said, "Do you think you could contact him?" he asked, I nodded.

"Yeah, let me go get it," I said getting up from the chair and headed towards me room, when I made it there I grabbed by Diary, the one were I wrote every single suicide attempt and what happened in my life. i walked down with it in my hand.

"What is that," Maya asked pointing to the book in my hand.

"Oh this is just something i write in about my... well... Activites," I said, then turned to find the page that hand Hiro's Number, or a way of contacting him, I sat there looking over the filled pages of attempts that I had done,

"Bella, is this a book of all the attempts of death, or self harm to yourself?" Suresh asked, I nodded then founf the page that I wanted.

"Here it is," I said pointing to the Number beside the Date when I forst and last saw him, I picked up the phone and Diled the Numbers, wait for a little while and then a voice was heard.

"Moshi, Moshi," I heard the voice on the other side,

"Hello, i am Looking for Hiro," I said,

"Dis, is Hiro Speaking, who is this?" he asked.

"This is Bella, the one who confronted out about popping out of thin air," I said.

"Ah, Healing Girl 2," He said, I grinned.

"Yes that one, I was wondering, Are you doing anything at the moment?" I asked,

"No, Ando and I were Relaxing," he said, in the background i could hear the trill of slot machines.

"Oh that is Good, I was wondering if you could Do me and other a Favor?" I asked.

"Sure, What is it that you need?" He asked, and I started telling him about how I needed him to go to Los Angeleas to go pick up a cop named Matt Parkman, and Bring him to Forks.

"That is all?" He asked,

"Yes, when I will see you?" I asked.

"I should be there in a few Seconds if not a Minute, Ok, see you soon," he said and hung up.

"They should be here soon," I said to Maya and Suresh, Before i had a moment to sit back on the chair I heard a knock on the door, i got up and opened it and saw Hira and the guy who must be Parkman.

"Parkman?" I asked pointing to him.

"Yes, Who are you, what am I doing here." He asked looking around Confused.

"You are in Forks, I We need your help." I said.

* * *

**There you go, you have aother chapter, might update soon, Enjoy.**


	12. Explain What?

**Wolfgirl15- Well here you go, another chapter for you to enjoy, sorry it has taken so long for this chapter, mostly because I didn't feel like writing, Bad news, It Still has Mistakes, A LOT OF MISTAKES, because this computer still doesn't have spellchecker, nor Grammar Check. My Computer is still at the shop and I Can't wait for it to get back, But Alas here is a chapter.**

**Ok, I am in a happy mood, Because A) New Season of Heroes...and House, B) New Semester, New Classes, C) I got in the mood for writing... XD Sadly it something totaly different then Fanfiction... Sorry, But don't Worry, I will Keep Writing.**

* * *

Carlisle P.O.V

I was astonished by this one human girl, After the incident with all the people in the hospital, i was more sure then ever that she was one of the people that Dr. Suresh has mentioned in his research.

"What are you thinkig about?" My wife asked me, as I sat quitely in my study.

"That Isabella Girl, it seems as if our assumptions were correct about the power to heal, but to heal others as well." I said in fasination.

"Was this about the hospital?" She asked, I nodded.

"Who caused it though?" she asked,

"I think it was the girl with Suresh, Maya, I believe he said." I explained.

"Are there a lot of people like them walking around?" she asked,

"As had said in his book, I believe that there is a lot more walking around, who knows there could be some of them in forks that we may not know about." I said.

"Could they be dangerous?" she asked,

"They could be," I sais walking over to my wife and holding her in my arms. I only got to hold her for a moment before I had to get the door due to someone knocking.

I opened the door to find, not only Suresh, Maya and Bella, But a Japanese looking guy, and a guy dressed as a cop that looked like he was from L.A.

"Can we help you?" I asked,

"I believe we want answers," Suresh said, I nodded and pointed to the living room where Alice, Jasper, Edward and Emmett were watching T.V.

"Children," I said, They all looked up and saw the amount of humans in the house, "They want to talk to us," I said, as I sat down, The guest followed. "So what do you wat to know?" I asked.

**EPOV**

I wasn't Surprised when Carlisle walked through the door with Human, but there was something about these humans.

"So what do you want to know?" Carlisle asked.

"I want to know how you managed to Survive Maya's power with out falling to the ground like the rest of the people in that hospital," Bella asked. Around me, I searched the heads of the humans and my Family.

_"What happened at the hospital?" Emmett thought,_

_"Edward, i think they suspect us, i never felt more determined humans in my life, only vampires are this determin, and that is when they are hunting there prey," Jasper thought,_

_"I can't see the outcome of this, i wonder who is doing this," Alice thought,_

_"I wonder how this is going to turn out," Esme thought,_

_"..." I heard nothing from Bella._

_"Only Alejandro was the only one who could handle my power," Maya thought,_

_"I wonder if the Cullens are a whole different Species from us?" Suresh thought,_

_"I wonder what Ando is doing, I really should get back, to be the Super hero i was choosen to be," The Japanese Thought, Hiro Nakamura._

_"Why did that japanese guy bring me over here, I have to get back to work, what eer i was doing in the first place, and what is up with these Pale guys and talking about Vampire ad Stuff they don't Exsist, then again, none of these power should," Matt thought then he looked over towards me, "Can you read my mind?" he asked, i just stared at him not saying anything._

"I don't really know why I survived," Carlsiel lied easlily.

"He's Lying," The police man said,

"How can you tell he is not?" Emmett asked,

"He can read minds," I said, Everyone looked at me, then at Matt, well mostly my family, it seems like the other knew.

"I thought only Edward can do that," Emmett said,

"Well you were wrong," Bella said, Then looked at me.

"Anyways Back to the Point, what are you?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" Alice chimed in.

"I mean what I am tlking about, The only way someone could survive is if they could regenerate like me or they were dead," she said. Maya and Suresh were nodding, "And that chat I was having with Suresh, you must be a lot older then you look." she said.

_I think we should tell them_ Carlisle's thought rang out. i nodded at him to continue.

"As you wish," Carlisle said, the whole family looked at him. "What My family and I are, And you have to keep this a secret, Are Vampires," He said.

"Vampires?," Suresh said, "You have to bo joking."

"No we are not, My Family and I are Vampires, Although we are not the vampires that you clearly see in the movies and books, those are myths placed by vampires to elude them from the truth. we drink blood, thought my family and i drink the blood of animals, we are straonger, much stronger, then a regular person, we can run a sleeps unbelieveable to the human eye. We are immortal, My family and I have been Living on this Earth between 70-300 years, Some of use, such as Alice, Jasper ad Edward, have brought into this life a special trait which minifested into a power of somesort. Edward can read minds, Alice can see the Future, and Jasper in am Empath, he can feel and control Emotions of those around." He explained..

"Matt, is he telling the Truth?" Suresh asked looking at the Policeman after Carlise long explanation.

"That is what all they were thinking of, all of them.," he Said in awe.

"Now that we told you are, What About yourself, I mean how can you do at the stuff you do, and what can you do?" Emmett asked, We all looked over at them, then at Suresh.

"Where to Start," Suresh said.

* * *

**So, What do you think, Tell me allabout it, Something about having a lot of Emails, Weather it maybe from Facebook, , of from Friends Makes me smile and make my mornings more enjoy able for school. Yes I still got to school, Though I am happy because I only have to go for another year to 2 more before I Graduate High school... WOOT! :( I got mad at my self, I wrote this Chapter, and then Saved it over another Story I was working on and didn't post it, oh well. ENJOY! **

**('.') '))) Wolfgirl15 (((' ('.')**


	13. Explainations

**Wolfgirl15- Well Here is another chapter for you Guys, It has a lot of Info.... Hopefully, if not I can Always add them in the Next Chapter, A Bit of Charlie's and Renee's Separation, and Questions... Yes we all love Questions. If you have ANY questions, feel free to Ask me, And I might add them in the next chapter.... Just a heads up, Donno when then Net chapter for THIS story is going to be up, but Bare with me, this story will be Finished by the time I got off to College. Also I am happy because Pow-wow Season is started, and I just love Pow-wows, there is also the Fact that Exams are coming up... *Put your hand up if you have Exams coming up*... Anyways Have fun Reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Any...ANY...character from Twilight or Heroes.**

* * *

SureshStarted to explain how a certain Gene in our body had managed to give us these abilities, He told of most of the powers that he has encountered while working on the Geneus Project. How Each power works with a better understanding then what his father had written in the book, how it is all connected some how, and then he came to Sylar.

Everyone with a power should be weary of him, not only has he managed to kill many people, he also has the ability to absorb the powers of others, he explained about Claire and I, How we are not to be anywhere near him because that could make it harder for them to kill.

"So wait, you can't die?" I watched as All the Cullens were now staring at me.

"I guess, I mean, i do not know if I am Immortal like you, I mean I am only 17, I don't know if I will continue to grow or if i will stay like this for the rest of my life." I explained, they all nodded and listened to Suresh as he continued telling them about us and are abilities.

"So are there any Questions?" Suresh asked, looking at the Vampires in the room.

"I have a question, Do you think that the abilities that us Vampires have, comes from the same gene that you discovered?" Carlisle asked,

We all stared at Suresh, that was a good question, we were all listening as he answered.

"I believe so, I mean these abilities have been around longer then what i have discovered, I Believe that they started when the first solar eclipse happened, not knowing what was happening to the people in the past, who knows, for all we know, the Spanish Influenza could have come from some one with the ability to create diseases in the world. Or that the Great Fire of London in 1666 was caused by a pyrotechnic then a Bakery Shop on Pudding Lane." We All agreed that that could have been a logical explanation for the causes.

"Who first Studied this gene?" Jasper asked.

"I Think that this has started longer then before anyone of us has known, I believe the first people to ever become "Known" was the Paper Factory hoax. Many of us have been taken by the company and bought back a day later with no memory of what happened, only remembering a guy with square rimmed glasses." He explained.

"Also known as Mr. Bennett, And trust me, he may look like a good parent to his Daughter Clarie, but he as been helping he Company hunt down and place what seems to be Trackers in our necks." I said showing two little silver lines.

"Do you know were they are right now?" Alice asked,

"Now that is a big Question, there are a lot of people working for the company, many that we do not know about. but we do know is that we must be on guard all the time." I said, all the pother nodded.

My eyes rifted over to Hiro who had his had raised.

"Yes, Hiro?" I asked.

"I was just wondering, Can I go back now, Ando is Waiting." he said, I looked at Matt who was just standing there reading the minds of everyone in the room.

"Are you ready to go home?" I asked him. he nodded.

I got up from where I was sitting and stretched, "I think that is enough for today, We can answer your questions tomorrow, but I have school tomorrow and I do believe so do you?" I questioned looking at the Cullens kids. they all gave knowing smiles, there sharp teeth gleaming in the Indoor lights.

"I do believe we should continues this tomorrow." Carlisle said. I nodded and lead my group out of the door, knowing that Matt and Hiro were already gone back.

I gave Suresh and Maya the guest bedroom and I made my way to mine.

When I awoke, Maya and Suresh were downstairs and to my surprise my father was also downstairs talking to them. he heard me and look up, staring at me, and then back to our guest.

"Bella you didn't tell me we has guests." he said, I gave him an apologetic smile and made my self some toast.

I was half way through my sandwich when Charlie spoke the word that made me choke.

"So how long have you known about your abilities?" he asked.

I coughed a little and took a drink from my orange juice and stared wide eyed at him, "you knew?" I asked.

he nodded, "You had to get you abilities from one of us, and I am sure Renee didn't give them to you." he explained, I looked at Suresh who was talking quietly with Maya.

"I've known for a while now, Ever since I was 7," I said answering his first question.

"Did they get you?" he asked, I nodded and showed him the mark that the company gave me and many others.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, After your mother found out what I could do, She freaked, and demanded that you should stay away from her. I tried to tell her that you could be just like me but she wouldn't have anything of it and brought you with her to Phoenix." He explained. "I love your mother, I guess she couldn't handle what I could do." he Sighed.

Now that got me curious, and I just had to Ask, "Dad... what can you do?"

* * *

**Now I know I left you at a Cliff Hanger, but this is the Part Were YOU my Fellow Readers can help me pick a power for Charlie that best fits him. hmmm.... i am thinking of adding a little BxE, and some Sylar Actions... Or how about some Nathan and Peter... or the Company. Hmmm... So many options.... So many Ideas.... Listening too so many songs... Hmmm....**

**Songs Used for this chapter: Here in your Arms, _Hello Goodbye. _What Hurts the Most, _Rascal Flatts, _Far Away, _Nickleback, _I wanna Love somebody Like you, _Keith Urban...._Of you are Wondering.... yes I do listen to many Genres of music, I also have some songs from Micheal W. Smith, Hillsong United and Spanish music.**


	14. Charlie Talks

**Wolfgirl15: Here is another chapter for you guys... if there are any guys who read Twilight Fanfics, and Gals... with most of you are. I felt like Writing this early in the moring which is 1:10am, Also My face Is Burnt bad from Saturday and a little bit of Sunday. In 8 hours from now I have school. And for those who are wondering... Pow-wow was Awesome, Just like it always is.  
Enjoy this Chapter.  
P.S: Do you Want Charlie to know about the Cullens or not... Your choice.**

* * *

Charlie straighten him self on his chair while I took a seat across from him, I never knew that my father had a special ability. I waited paitently for him to tell me.

"Well, to tell you the truth, my ability is the whole reason I choose to work as a police men, I have skin that is impenetrable from trauma such as fire, knives, and bullets. So everytime I leave you don't have to worry about me." he explained.

"How did that scare off mom thought?" I asked.

"Your mother was spooked really badly, I was at a conveince store that was being robbed by an armed gunman, she waited in the car while I went inside. there was no cops as the scene because the store clerk had yet to press the panic button. When he saw me, he told me to get down, and continued telling the clerk to place the money in the bag. I wasn't going to have any of that, so I walked forward and disarmed the man, I could feel the multiple bullets has they hit my skin, but nonwent throught. your mother saw this and heard this and was nearly having a stroke in the car when I can out, with the guy in hand. I told her to grab my cuffs and she listened still staring at me. I explained everything to her the nxt day when she demaded how i never got hurt, I showed her, in many forms, I shot my self, stabbed myself and lit myself on fire. At first I thought that she was okay with this, but after all the incidents with me either getting shot or stabbed it became to much for her, that was when she picked you up and brought you to Arizona. I never wanted you to go there because of the ties with the company, I didn't want the coming after you, but they did." he explained. I sat there in silence, comprehending what I had just heard.

"So, If I were to shoot you right now, it wouldn't work?" I said. he nodded, then looked at me,

"So, If i were to shoot you, your would just spit out the bullets?" he asked, I blushed, "Oh, I know there has been some bullets missing, I just didn't know where." he said calmly.

I gave him a sheepish smile, "Uh, that sounds about right.... One question, how do you know about the company?"

"They tried to get me, but I managed to elude them, and meet this guy named Peter Petrelli, who told me all about them before he had to leave." he said.

"So they never got to you?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yep, but once again I am sorry for you." he said.

"I have another question for you, how did you know about my abilities?"

she smiled sheepishly, "I remember that time you were at the playground, you were all alone because most of the kids where at school, you where having so uch fun on the monkey bars, that was untill you fell off. I ran quickly to see the damage you had a bone sticking out of your skin, I was so scared. I already had you in the car and was going to have you rushed off to the hospital when you giggled. I was so confused, I still remember what you said, You held up your arm and said it felt ticklely, I watched as the bone snapped in place and the wound close up. by then you were sleeping, I brought you back to house and placed you in bed. you never said anything before so I thought that you thought it was a dream, so I didn't say anything, not even word to your mother when I had to give you back to her and you said nothing, but your mother too was noticing something different with you. I was waiting until you told me, or if it was obvious that I would find out to tell you." he explained.

"So you knew all along that I could heal, And that I got this from you who is almost like a human shield?" I said, He nodded.

I placed my head in my hands then looked at Suresh who was starting at the both of us, as Maya was doing. "What about yesterday, what do you do about them?" I asked not knowing if Charlie knew about the Cullens being Vampires who drink the blood of animals as a form of a diffferent lifestyle then the others human drinkers.


	15. Whos coming?

**Wolfgirl15- Ok I am really sorry about this chapter and the amount of time it took me to post this. It's just that I feel the need to type witha computer that can atually help me correct spelling with a spell checker, and my mothers computer is the one where it can work, and I really don;t trust Internet spell checker... It also confuses me as well. Anyways here is the Next Chapter.**

* * *

Charlie looked back and forth between Suresh and I, Maya was watching as our silent convesation took place. "We can go back now if you like." he said.

I nodded and gave a hug to my father who was still confused as to what just happened. "We are going to the Cullens, I don't know when we will be back... They know about me," I said looking at his face. "At the hospital, i used my blood to help heal some people and Dr. Carlisle saw." I explained.

he nodded and I took off out of the house with Suresh and Maya behind me. we took my beaten up truck to the house.

"Welcome back," Esme said.

"Good to be back," I joked and she laughed, A laughed that sounded like bells.

"Is everyone here?" I asked and in a flash, all the cullens were in the room.

"Now they are," I mumbled to no one particular. The Cullens all gave a small chuckle.

Emmett placed his hands in the air I raise and eye brow at him, we were at home, not school.

"Yes Emmett?" I asked.

"Ok, So when did you know about your powers?" he asked.

I sighed and a sense repeat happened. "Since I was 7," I said.

"What about this company?" Carlisle asked.

"The Compay, as they like to call themselves, Like to take people with abilities to mark them with we we believe to be a tracker, I have one, but Charlie doesnt' he escaped them." They all froze.

"Charlie, your father is like this you?" Jasper asked.

"Yep, the Gene is genetic, meaning that If I ever have a child, that they too would gain an ability in the future." I explained.

"That's cool I guess," Edward said.

Their was an awkward silence when Alice gasped.

"Someone is coming, someone bad, he is looking for something, he is human as far as I can tell, he seems to be searching for a person." her eyes became foused and started at Suresh.

"The person is after you." she said. and all went silent once again.

* * *

**Wolfgirl15- So who do you want after Suresh, Sylar, Peter, Nathan or some other random guy needing help. I am thinking of Sylar so I can have some Action in this story, I also want to finished this store before I want to Start on another Story, I just don;t know how many chapters this store will have all i know is that is will have a but more to go before I end this I mean, I haven't even added some Edward and Bella Fluff yet... sigh, Oh Well. When I Am in the mood I will post a longer hapter or a million little chapters until i get enough ideas to make a big chapter, Also how should Bella and Edward hook up, Should I make it happen at school, While a fighting scene, a place were Bella get hurt and Edward feels the need to protect little healing Bella and notices this himself... i don't know... maybe.**

**Anyways Enjoy.**


	16. Planning

**Wolfgirl15: W-O-W, What can I say about this story, Well first it needs a lot of editing and re-writing. And I need to write this story more often because well I kind of miss this story. I do believe that this was my first long story under the twilight fan fiction section, even if it is a crossover. I am sorry that It took forever for the story to be continued, but for now I am going to focus on finishing this story before I re-write it. I hope you like this chapter for the people who are still following me. And once again I apologize for the long wait. **

* * *

The Cullen's eyes focused on me after Alice had told them. I racked through my mind trying to figure out who could be looking for me, there were not many. However, there were a couple that got me nervous. If Sylar ever found me, there was sure trouble, and it wouldn't just be me in trouble, it would be everyone who has powers.

"Did you get a description on what he looked like?" I asked.

She shook her head, "I am sorry that I am not much help."

I shook her head, "Just you telling us that someone is coming is enough help enough, we just have to be ready for when they do come."

"How will be go about this?" Carlisle asked, he took a seat and rested his head on his crossed fingers, something that would make me smile if I were not in this particular predicament.

"Well first we should make a list, placing Sylar at the top, then list the rest from people we should be concerned about to the ones we can just look over." I said thinking of what else we can do. "We can also tell others who have powers about the possible threat." I stopped pacing and stared at Alice. "Can you keep an eye on who is coming?"

"Yes, I can." she said giving me a smile. I smiled back and got back on track.

For the next hour we came up with strategies, thanks to Jasper, and possible outcome for the people on my list. At the end of the day I was ready to go to bed. I gave a yawn and stared at the clock.

"Bed time for the human." Emmett said giving a lop siding grin. "I never knew you can open your mouth that wide. Can you fit your whole fit in there?" he asked.

I gave a chuckle, "Yes I can, I can show you if you do not mind hearing the bones in my jaw and hand snap."

"That would be cool." he said. I just shook my head.

"I'm off to bed." I said leaving an eager vampire waiting for something that I was kidding about.

"I drive you home." Edward volunteered.

"I drove here myself, I am pretty sure I can drive back, remember I also have Maya and Suresh with me." I told him before walking out with Maya and Suresh.

"I believe that is the first time I ever meet vampires before" Suresh said making me laugh.

"You meet the nice vampire, it is the red eyes that you have to watch out for. They're diet is humans." I explained as we pulled up to my house. All the light were turned off so I assumed that he was somewhere whether it is at Billy's or working late.

I checked the door and noticed it was locked. I dug around for my key before opening the door and turning the light on. "So like is said yesterday, the guest bedroom down that hall. I will see you in the morning." I headed up to my room.

I changed into some sleeping clothes and brushed my teeth and wash my face before heading back into my room. My spine tingled as I felt something come up behind me. With out looking I threw my arm behind me hitting a pole like person, only to see Edward smiling sheepishly at me.

I was fully aware that there was a pain in my arm. I brought it over and got a good look at it. It was at a weird angle and you can see where the bone broke. I gave a sigh while Edward looked at me in alarm.

"Bella I am so sorry." he said looking at my arm.

"It is alright." I gave a deep breath and grabbed my hand and set my arm back, it took a while before it mended and I was able to use my hand again. "There good a new."

"Do you always do that?" He asked.

"What heal?" I asked, I was going to be a little peeved if he had not heard a single word I was talking about today.

"No, Swing your whole arm like that?" he asked.

"Yeah, you have to admit, even thought you're a vampire, that hit would have hurt a human." I said proudly.

Edward just gave me a grin before a small chuckle and then a nod. I gave him the nod back before head to my bed and settling down. Before I slept a gave a look at Edward.

"What are you even doing in my room, you know I can report you for B&E." I said.

"I just wanted to make sure that you got home safely." he walked over to the window, "I will be going now." and before I had a chance to say anything he was out the window. I got out of bed to see if he was actually gone. When I noticed that he wasn't here I sighed, it wasn't out of relief. It was because I was disappointed that he was gone. I sighed again and shut the window before heading back to my bed.

I closed my head trying to figure out different problems and solutions before finally falling asleep.


End file.
